User talk:JuneCat
Helllo This my talk page.. Dear Junecat! Finally, a good member who actully do something on this wiki. A long time I have been the only who do something here! Hope we can have some contact! QueenMe (talk) 05:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :) Yes I Love the Mistmantle Books and a lot of characters don't even have pages. So its up to me and you to make this Wikia a good one. Its too bad that not a lot of people even go on this wiki too. :Thanks for staying on the wiki and making it better. what happened to everyone else? : JuneCat (talk) 05:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) JuneCat Well.... I think maybe they think: No more books, WHY BE ACTIVE ON THE WIKIA?? And then they stop, it is true, it is up to us now! QueenMe (talk) 05:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I have to log out :( Se u later!! QueenMe (talk) 06:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) http://snowstoat.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Padra-and-captain-Arran-270499968 Look at this :) Captain Padra and Captain Lady Arran <3 It is so horrible that we are the only people her! We have to do something, to get people back here! QueenMe (talk) 19:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I know .-. me and you sholuld be admin, but I don't know how to contact them, but we can try ;) hugs from QueenMe (talk) 17:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I have find one: King Crispin he was the founder, but I'm sure he can help us! QueenMe (talk) 09:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yeah, you dropped a message on my talk page, so what can I do for you? Falcon31 (talk) 22:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Back! Thanks! For months it was just me and QueenMe here! And your an admin! No other admins have come back yet. Thanks! Also, I think QueenMe deserves to be an Admin. If you can, you should make her one.JuneCat (talk) 03:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi, Junecat Yes, I am still active on WWiki. I lead PCA, which can be notorious for its drama levels so it requires a lot of my attention, but I do still want to help out here as much as possible. I'm also missing Urchin and the Heartstone and Urchin and the Rage Tide from my collection and school keeps me really too busy to do much pleasure reading, though I do remember a lot of the stories; save for Urchin and the Hearstone. I'll help out as much as possible. All the best, 23:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! For months it was just me and QueenMe! I'm so happy. More people are coming back!JuneCat (talk) 03:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you JuneCat! You are so nice! If I be an admin, I will be wery happy. You have done some much for the wikia, because I have had bad time to do something this week. Go on! :) QueenMe (talk) 13:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I've got your message. What did you want? Astar Goldenwing (talk) 14:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't edit much these days, but I'll be glad to chose a good admin. Where should I vote? Astar Goldenwing (talk) 14:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Adobt the wiki That would be nice my friend :) and Astar Goldenwing is "on" again. He's admin. QueenMe (talk) 13:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes! She told me she will make you an admin! Then we could do SO much more! This will be great! If she makes you an admin, I won't need to adopt the wiki.--JuneCat (talk) 23:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Furtle and ouch Yes, that is Ouch. Beacause when they lived there he is falling out, and then it have to be him. Merry Christmas!! Merry Christmas to you!! wow, lokk at it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM0K0DAFW-E See it! It is wonderful, I almost begin to cry !!! That is Wonderful! Amazing! --JuneCat (talk) 04:04, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Design Well, di you know how to chance the design? To have more pictures on the sides, like on Harry Potter wikia, because that we have now, is boring. QueenMe (talk) 09:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The new design Realy cute :D sorry, but I can't log in tomorrow, it's my birthday, its that okey? ;) QueenMe (talk) 19:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you <3 Thank you :D Merry Christmas, by the way ;P Pictures My 2 first mistmantle books have different pictures than the others, like pictures of the tower, from back and the Heartstone and Crispin's oak crone. Do you think that I can put them out on the wikia? Yes! Any picture that fits in an article should be posted in it.--JuneCat (talk) 17:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Captain/Lord Husk? Well, should we call him Captain or Lord Husk? Where are you? :( Where are you!?!?!? Heyyy Yes, it is okey, but can you do it? I will be almost without internet this weekend :/ Harry potter I'm a HP fan, and i follow the harry potter wikia. On that wikia for almost every characters there are standing they're realationships to different people. Just go on the wikia and search for Harry Potter. Then you see what i mean QueenMe (talk) 17:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Urchin I had start at the Urchin page now! Have you talked to Skittycat? She's a new member and she look really nice. She had do lots of stuff on the wikia :P hope we can begin to use the chat soon QueenMe (talk) 07:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) WoW Fantastic!! U have to teach me that! :O and maybe we can make early life. It is that on the Harry Potter wikia QueenMe (talk) 13:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat We have to use the chat once, when can we meet?? Chat Yeah, that's right, but I'm going away from monday-wednesday, so I can't do anything then, sorry :( Admin Sorry I haven't got around to doing this, I've been busy and had a lot of stuff to deal with. So yeah, sorry again. I've given you and QueenMe admin rights to this here wiki, use your new powers wisely ;-) Falcon31 (talk) 19:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Admins!! We are admins now!!! :DDDDD Hi! Congratulations! I'm very glad you are an admin now! Astar Goldenwing (talk) 16:27, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeyyy It is super to finally be admin :D good you have do something to this wikia on fb! No I don't have fb :( I get it in summer probably Hope we can use the chat :3 QueenMe (talk) 13:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat on Sunday Sounds great for me :) QueenMe (talk) 13:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Miss you Will you come back? Yore friend QueenMe <3 (talk) 07:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC)